


Snuggling Plus...

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Marnie and the Shark [7]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the past being unseemly never bothered you so much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggling Plus...

The room was dark and Margaret let out a content sigh as the fingers traced her belly in a gentle circular motion. She was falling asleep but his gasp woke her.

“What?” she murmured.

“She moved.”

“He does that a lot. I still say you are way off...it’s a boy.”

“A girl.” Bruno replied.

“Uh uh.”

“Yes.”

He brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck.

“How do you know it’s a boy?”

He could not stop rubbing her stomach; it was a constant source of fascination for him.

“My mother and sister Isabel told me. I'm carrying low and my belly button popped out really early.”

“Are you serious? That is your medical reasoning?”

“My mother has been a nurse since the advent of time. She knows these things.”

“All belly buttons pop out Marnie.” He pulled her closer.

“It is a boy. I am so sure of it I am willing to let you name her if she is a girl.”

“That sounds like an insult.”

Margaret turned in his arms, cuddling against him. Instinctively, Bruno protected her belly.

“It is not. Any name you pick and I will agree to it.”

“Theadora. Theadora Estella. My mother’s name is Estella.”

“That didn’t take long. Theadora it is, but I bet it’s a boy.”

“We’ll see.”

“I didn’t know that your mother was still alive.” Margaret said after a long silence.

“Yes. She lives in Concord with my sister Angelina and my brother-in-law. She is really excited about the baby.”

Margaret smiled.

“I've never met your family Bruno.”

“I know; I haven’t met yours either and I think we will have to rectify that soon. Do they know me as the jerk that knocked you up?” he asked.

“Basically.”

“Marnie!”

“Kidding.” She replied, laughing. “They know you as Bruno Gianelli. I told my mother and father about the house. It endeared you a bit more.”

Bruno bought Margaret a three-bedroom house in Woodley Park. Her one bedroom apartment was much too small to raise a child. The house was a bit of a fixer-upper; Bruno was having a new roof put on and new plumbing throughout. Margaret was so upset when she found out what he had done. But Bruno was insistent...his child, and her mother, would have a home with a yard and a place to grow. Finally, she took the keys and kissed him with quiet thanks.

“Do you have names picked out for a boy?” he asked.

“No, I want to wait. Ooh, don’t do that, it tickles.”

She squirmed. He smiled and kissed her neck and shoulders. Her skin was so sensitive; everything made her giggle and moan.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

“Mmm, no. It feels good.”

“It’s supposed to. You feel good baby.”

He stroked her breasts, caressing them gently in his hands. They really should not be doing this. Of course, Margaret and Bruno rarely shared a bed, without clothing, if sleep was all they had on their minds. They clashed on so many things, but making love was never one of them. On that subject, they always saw eye to eye. Bruno pushed the covers down to her waist, sprinkling kisses all over her skin. She stroked his cheek, running her fingers through his hair.

“This is bad on so many levels.” She whispered.

“You taste so good.” Bruno murmured, slipping her nipple between his lips.

Margaret relaxed on her back as he lavished her body with attention. She moaned and sighed when he told her how beautiful she was. His hand brushed her clit and Margaret called out his name, gripping the sheets as the waves of bliss overwhelmed her.

“Oh baby.” He whispered before making love to her with his mouth and fingers.

“Bruno!” she shouted his name repeatedly. “Oh God!”

She grabbed his hair hard as her climax pushed her over the edge. Kissing her thighs for a few minutes, Bruno scaled her body as Margaret melted in his arms.

“I wish we were as good at everything as we are at that.” she said.

“Me too.”

Did he really? Did he hope one day they could be a family and raise their son together like normal people? Maybe get married, be together, and have the emerald ring on her finger signify something more than a pretty stone that brought out her eyes.

“Tell me something Bruno.”

“Anything.” He was falling asleep.

“How much did this ring cost?” she asked.

“Anything but that. You ask me that a lot. It is unseemly to discuss such things.”

She laughed.

“In the past being unseemly never bothered you too much.”

“Touché. I am not telling you the price of the ring. Have it appraised if it means that much to you. I think it will just make you angry with me. It was a gift and that is as it should be.”

“Give me a hint.”

“No. Go to sleep.” He kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

Margaret gasped, frozen in her spot.

“What?” Bruno asked, suddenly more awake. “Are you alright? Is it the baby?”

“No, I'm...you just...you...I love you too.”

“OK. Goodnight Marnie.”

“Goodnight.”

Sleep now that was a laugh. She curled in the warmth of his embrace, kissed his chest, and started to think of names for their little boy.

***


End file.
